


Find a Little Fire

by nickelkeep



Series: Runaway [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Non-Omegaverse, Nurse Dean Winchester, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Protective Dean Winchester, Slow Romance, Werewolf Castiel (Supernatural), Werewolves, Witch Dean Winchester, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Cas slid his shirt back on, and Dean fought to keep himself from frowning. "So, I do remember having a conversation with you about two weeks ago.""I may vaguely remember that conversation." Dean fought against smiling. "Perhaps you could remind me.""Of course." Cas pushed himself off the examination table and stepped into Dean's personal space. "You had mentioned wanting to get to know me, and I mentioned wanting to discover Sioux Falls." Cas pulled playfully on Dean's badge. "I know we can't do much today, you're about to get off work, so I know you're tired, but I thought - maybe - you could show me a good place to get some breakfast?"Dean suddenly found himself famished. "I know just the place, Cas."Or the time Dean and Cas decided to throw caution to the wind.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Runaway [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760578
Comments: 14
Kudos: 161





	Find a Little Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Week 49, part three of the Runaway Series, and continuing from [Pallas'](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PallasPerilous) prompt.
> 
> So... I decided to go with at least 4 installments of this story. But it's probably going to finish out the year. I love this version of Dean and Cas so much.  
> ...  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Dean never realized how slow two weeks could actually move. Granted, they say that time is a construct, not a set thing. He could measure it in different ways, just like they did in that one song from that one musical. All Dean knew was that the time, until Cas would be cleared from bed rest, was too damn long.

And it wasn't as though they didn't talk. Dean made a point of exchanging numbers, so they texted, they spoke on the phone. Dean may have also made his way to the homestead a couple times after getting off of his shift, under the pretense of giving Cas a house call.

No one ever believed him.

Dean sat back at his desk, kicking his feet up as he watched the monitors mounted above his desk. Only room two and room five were occupied, and both patients were resting. Dean let his eyes drift shut slowly in anticipation of getting home and climbing into his bed.

"Is Dr. Vaugier in?" Dean's feet slipped off of the desk, thanks to the sudden voice in the relative quiet of the nurse's station. A deep, hearty chuckle sent chills down his back, and he looked up to a wolfish grin. "I'm sorry. That shouldn't be as funny as it was."

"Hiya, Cas." Dean smiled, for once not caring who saw his excitement at his... something?... being at his place of employment. "What brings you in today?"

"I'd like to say that I'm here to visit you, which I am, but I do need to see Madison. It's been two weeks, and although I was told I would be clear after two weeks, Gabe has decided that I still can't do anything without the doc clearing it." Cas leaned forward on the pony wall and smirked. "Plus, there's something I want to ask you after I see her."

Dean raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. "You can ask now."

"And kill the suspense? Wouldn't dream of it." Cas winked, albeit poorly, and stood back up straighter. "She hasn't gone home yet, has she? I know it's getting close to shift change."

"Nope. If I'm still here, that means she's probably still here." Dean picked up the phone and called the lunchroom, assuming that was where Maddie was still hiding. The phone rang, and the doctor picked up on the third ring.

"What's up, Dean? I haven't heard anything about someone coming in."

"Walk-in, specifically asking for you, Doctor Vaugier. I can go set them up in room six if you'd like." Dean cracked a smile.

"Let me finish chugging this coffee, and I'll be right there." The phone disconnected, and Dean stared at it in feigned shock and disgust.

Cas waved his hand in front of Dean's face. "Uh, you alright there?"

"Madison has coffee, and isn't sharing." Dean frowned when Cas' face twisted, clearly holding back laughter. "Yuck it up, furball. Let's go. Room six." Cas' resolve broke, and he burst into laughter.

Together, they walked down to the examination room. Once inside, Cas slid off his shirt and hopped onto the bed. "Do you think she's going to ask me to shift?"

"It's always a possibility." Dean swallowed, quickly taking the conversation to hide the fact he was staring at the Were. "So, how are you feeling, honestly? And I just don't mean physically."

"Are you asking about..." Cas' finger wiggled back and forth between the two of them. "Whatever this is?"

"Yeah–" Dean started to comment as Maddie wrapped on the door. It swung open, and all five-foot-seven of the doctor came striding in.

"Castiel! It's good to see you, I hope." She stole a glance at Dean before crossing over to Cas. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"I look good, I feel good, I know my strength is back, and I'm restless. Gabriel won't let me do anything around the homestead unless you clear me." Maddie started to speak up, and Cas held up his hand. "And he specifically said it had to be a doctor clearing me. Otherwise, he'd figure that I was using Dean."

"Would he not have accepted it from Bess?" Madison shook her head. "Or is he just sick of Dean coming by the homestead all the time?"

"Hey!" Dean cut in. "I resent that remark."

Maddie tried her best to put on a severe face and stared at Cas. "I think he means resemble, right Cas?"

"Absolutely." Cas nodded enthusiastically.

"Traitors. Both of you." Dean shook his head and handed the doc a stethoscope. "Do I need to go step outside?"

"Why, so you can just text Cas from out there? Don't think I don't know what you're doing on your phone at night, Dean." Maddie shook her head and laughed. "I need Cas here to stay calm, so I can read his vitals right. While I know you think that you and your texts are funny, I'm not sure he thinks they are."

Dean scoffed. "I think I'm adorable."

"Keep telling yourself that, Dean." Cas took in a deep breath as Maddie instructed him to do. "You may just believe it." He exhaled slowly, winking - yet again - as he caught Dean staring.

"I don't know how, with all the texting and talking you two do, you haven't scared the other off yet. Granted, it is the first thing in the morning." Maddie's nose scrunched up in amusement as she finished checking Cas' lungs. "Hold this one for as long as you can."

Dean watched in wonder as Cas inhaled deeply and sat calmly for almost a minute. As Cas breathed out slowly, Dean found Cas staring at him, and the pair locked eyes. Dean still couldn't get over how blue Cas' eyes were, and the color had become prominent in his dreams over the past two weeks.

"Alright, Cas. I just need to check your temperature, but as long as you're honest and not having problems shifting or walking, I'm fine with feeding you to the wolves," Maddie smirked. "Pun entirely intended."

"Thank goodness. Can I get it in writing? Or do you mind calling him?" Cas' eyes had turned hopeful. "I need to do something other than just mope in my room."

Maddie nodded. "I have his number. I'll go call him real quick." She pointed at Dean. "No funny business."

"Right. What am I going to do?" Dean rolled his eyes as Maddie left. He turned to Cas. "Ready to actually do things?"

"You have no idea." Cas slid his shirt back on, and Dean fought to keep himself from frowning. "So, I do remember having a conversation with you about two weeks ago."

"I may vaguely remember that conversation." Dean fought against smiling. "Perhaps you could remind me."

"Of course." Cas pushed himself off the examination table and stepped into Dean's personal space. "You had mentioned wanting to get to know me, and I mentioned wanting to discover Sioux Falls." Cas pulled playfully on Dean's badge. "I know we can't do much today, you're about to get off work, so I know you're tired, but I thought - maybe - you could show me a good place to get some breakfast?"

Dean suddenly found himself famished. "I know just the place, Cas." A cough caused Dean to jump, and he turned to shoot daggers at the person who walked in. "Hello, Garth."

"So, this is why Madison sent me in." Garth laughed. "She's on the phone with your brother, Cas. But you're good to go."

"Thank you, Dr. Fitzgerald."

"And Dean, Bess is ready for you to pass off your report." Garth turned and walked out of the exam room.

Dean waited until Garth left and ran his hand down his face. "So. You drive here, Cas?"

…

Cas' mind was set. He was going to have a great day. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. He got Madison to clear him, personally calling Gabe herself. Dean was excited to see him, and they were going on their first date. Well, Cas hoped that Dean would consider it a date. Breakfast after a long shift wasn't necessarily the most romantic of venues.

Dean had taken his phone and plugged in the address for a place called Andrea's Diner into his GPS. As Dean had handed the phone back to Cas, Cas watched as Dean's eyes moved, traveling down to his lips, and briefly pausing there before moving back to look Cas in the eyes. 

Cas had wanted nothing more than to kiss Dean while still in the exam room. However, he refrained, knowing that Dean needed some sort of decorum to keep intact, especially after Garth had walked in on them, practically pressed together.

He let out a sigh as he pulled into the parking lot of the diner. It looked like it was straight out of a Norman Rockwell painting, the chromed exterior, and the blood-red neon sign flashing Andrea's out front. Cas stepped out of the car and walked up to the door. Entering the diner, he was hit with the scents of fresh baked goods, deep-fried treats, and even some things that would probably be on a special menu for creatures like him.

Cas walked up to the hostess stand and asked for a booth before being led to one tucked back in a corner. He made mention to the hostess that he was waiting for someone, and she promised to keep an eye out. As he leaned back in his seat, finding the section of the menu that catered to Weres, Cas found himself surprised when he heard people - not a person - slide onto the bench across from him.

"Well, if it ain't Castiel." A warm Cajun drawl caused him to put his menu down.

"Benny, Sam." Cas offered his hand across the table, taking their hands and shaking them. "It's nice to see you both in more pleasant circumstances."

"I was just at the homestead with Maddie like two days ago." Sam shot Cas a look that he couldn't quite discern. "That wasn't pleasant?"

"Lay off him, brotha." Benny gently shoved Sam. "Clearly he's up and about which means he's gone and got himself off of bed rest. That's gotta be better than just laying around all day."

"Thank you, Benny." Cas relaxed a little. "That's what I meant. I went to the hospital this morning to get Madison to clear me. Gabe insisted."

Sam shook his head. "Had nothing to do with Dean being there also?"

"Well, that was clearly an added benefit." Cas tilted his head in confusion. "Am I not supposed to go and say hello?"

"No, of course you can." Sam sputtered slightly before pushing forward. "What I mean is that you know. I, uh. He and I live together."

"I'm aware." Cas had to hold back a chuckle as Benny smacked his forehead. "I also know that Madison has come to stay with you a couple times this past week."

"Woohoo, this is gettin' spicy." Benny turned in his seat and looked at Sam. "You seriously gonna have this talk with our wolf pal here, considering he's got your number?"

Sam glared at Benny before looking at Cas again. "I'm assuming that Dean told you."

"As you're clearly aware, we've been talking." Cas closed the menu and rested his elbows on top of it, before resting his chin on his knuckles. "What's your concern, Sam?"

"Dean. I mean, I guess that part is obvious, but it's about how Dean's been acting." Sam ran his hand through his hair. "Have you done any research into witch bonding?"

"I understand that in order for a witch to cast a spell on a living, breathing, being, they must create a bond with said being. The bond passes magic through. In Dean's case, and I'm assuming yours, it's healing magic." Cas raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "I know there are concerns about the two of us being bonded more permanently because of how much magic he used to heal me."

"That's only part of it. Are you aware of the equivalent exchange aspect?" Sam questioned.

Cas sat up straighter in his seat. "And what do you know about Werewolves, Sam? I understand you're an EMT, and you're able to treat us on the fly, but what do you honestly know about us, besides our anatomy? Has Madison told you anything yet?"

Benny shook his head. "Careful where you tread, Sam."

"Look, I'm just worried about my brother. I haven't seen him this... content, in years." Sam pointed at Cas, and Cas noted how Sam avoided his question. "I hope it's just because you two are getting to know each other, and not because of him accidentally bonding himself–"

"Cher!" A female voice interrupted, and Cas quickly looked to his side. A gorgeous woman with long black hair had come up to the table. Unlike the rest of the staff, she was dressed in a billowy white top tucked into black pants. Cas stole a glance at Benny, whose face had set into a wide grin. "I didn't see you or Sam walk in! Why aren't you back at the family table?"

"Andrea, this is Cas." Benny pointed to Cas. "Cas, this is my wife, Andrea. She's been puttin' up with my ass for almost 200 years now."

"Longer, Cher. We knew each other before we were married." She smiled sweetly, then looked carefully at Cas. "Oh, my sweet loup-garou. Are you the Were that was attacked?"

Cas frowned. "Does everyone know who I am?"

"'Fraid so, brotha. While we have a variety of creatures in this town, the highest population is of Weres. So I imagine that everyone knows about a new pack comin' in, and how y'all came in."

"Plus, your pack has already started to get around town and explore. Considering you've been stuck up on the farm and couldn't really get around? It's not going to take long to figure you out." Sam shrugged. 

"Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." Andrea rested her hand on Cas' arm. "What can I get you?"

"I'm waiting for Dean, but thank you." Cas frowned.

Andrea tapped his chin with her pen. "Turn that around for me, Cher." She pointed at Sam and Benny. "Get your asses back to the family table and leave this poor boy alone."

Cas watched as Sam and Benny looked properly chastised with Andrea merely telling them to leave him alone. He waited until she was out of earshot before speaking again. "You guys don't actually have to go."

"Oh no, we do." Benny nodded fervently. "Andrea is my partner in every sense of the word, except here. Here she's queen, and her word goes."

"Is that so?" Out of the corner of his eye, Cas saw Dean approaching the table. Dean held his finger up to his lips, and Cas continued speaking. "So does that make this her castle?"

"Don't let Benny fool you." Dean boomed his voice behind his brother and friend, and Cas laughed as the two of them jumped in their seats. "Anywhere Andrea is, is her castle."

"Jesus, Cher. Tryin' to scare me back to life?" Benny grasped at his chest as Sam shot his brother a death glare. "I ain't survivin' today, Sam."

Sam slid out of the seat and pulled at Benny's arm. "We should get back before Andrea comes out and finds us anyway." He shot a pleading look at Cas. "Enjoy your breakfast, guys."

No sooner than Benny had slid out of the seat and stepped away, Dean took his place. "Sorry about that, I was doing the shift swap with Bess, and we had one of the young harpies come in with a broken wing. I helped get her into a room and settled before leaving."

"It's all good, Dean." Cas forced a smile and offered his hand across the table. He relaxed slightly when Dean took it and squeezed. "I'm glad that you're vital to this community."

Silence hung in the air between them for a few moments, and Dean spoke up. "Cas, what's up?"

"What do you mean, what's up?" Cas shifted in his seat and forced himself to meet Dean's eyes.

"Something's bothering you." Dean laced his fingers into Cas' to keep him from escaping. "I mean, I can see the way that your smile doesn't meet your eye, but something just feels off. You're putting off an energy of disappointment."

"You're getting that, how?"

A blush filled Dean's cheeks. "Uh, I feel it. Off of you."

Cas' heart sunk. He told himself he was going to have a great day, but instead, he had jinxed himself. "So, the bond is still there." He hung his head and ran his finger along a not-so-interesting line of fake marbling.

"It appears so. Does that bother you, Cas?" Dean ran his thumb along Cas' knuckles, gently petting him.

"It does. What if this thing we're feeling isn't real? What if it really is just the bond working?" Cas frowned, "I don't want you to feel trapped with me."

Dean's eyes widened, and Cas felt himself wanting to move closer, wanting to comfort Dean. "Dude, Dean shook his head. "Didn't we legit have this talk, but from my perspective?" Dean waited for Cas to nod. "I'm the one who bonded us. You're the one who's been reassuring me that you do, in fact, want this. You suggested that we take this slow and that we get to know each other."

"I know." Cas gently squeezed Dean's hand.

"Do you not want to get to know me anymore? Are you already over it? I get that I'm pretty lame." Dean smiled, and while Cas could feel it hurting Dean, he could feel the honesty.

"I never said that, Dean. I just–"

"Then we keep moving slow. One foot in front of the other." Dean laughed out loud, and Cas found relief washing over Dean before it flooded him. "I get that this? It's not a common way for two people to meet each other, or get to know each other, but I want to try."

"I agree, Dean. I want to get to know you." Cas let himself relax again and hoped that it washed over Dean the way that Dean's relief washed over him. "And you promise you'll tell me if things aren't working?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Dean held up his fingers in the scout's salute.

"Hey, no dying in my diner. It scares away the customers." Andrea returned to the table, order pad in hand, and only privy to that last sentence of the conversation. "What can I get you two?"

…

Dean was surprised how long he had stayed with Cas at the diner. He had figured they would grab a quick bite and a drink, but Dean found himself not wanting to leave Cas' side. A part of that, he knew, had to be because of the bond.

The bond. There was something so strangely profound about it. It felt like more than an ordinary healing bond that he made with patients. Dean was nearly sure that it was because of the amount of magic he poured into healing Cas, into removing as much silver as he could. Yet the bond now had grown and changed and flourished. And it was apparently scaring Cas.

While at breakfast, he could feel Cas' emotions. It didn't take much for Dean to figure out that Sammy had said something to Cas, which made Cas doubt himself. Feeling and seeing the worry in the werewolf's eyes was unnerving to Dean. Not in that he could feel them, but the fact that Cas had those feelings at all. It had been Cas who want to try and pursue this bond thing between them.

It left Dean to wonder. If Cas doubted it, why was he, the white witch that accidentally forced the bond, now wanting to push it?

Led Zeppelin blared from his car speakers as Dean forced him to stay awake. He sang along to Black Dog while he worked on keeping his focus sharp, and only let up once he was home. Dean pulled Baby into her parking spot before turning down the music. As he climbed the stairs to his apartment, Dean felt a small sliver of hope shoot through him. Considering what he was thinking about, Dean briefly wondered if the emotion was Cas'.

Dean stopped in front of his apartment, hesitating for all of a moment before unlocking it and walking inside. Sam and Madison were curled up together on the couch. They look peaceful and content, and Dean silently cursed Sam for filling Cas with anxiety.

Quietly, Dean closed the door and watched the pair for another moment. He smiled as he realized that in all honesty, what they were finding was something he wanted.

Madison stirred slightly, opening her eyes and smiling at Dean. He waved and whispered, 'Sorry,' knowing that she would hear it before heading back to his bedroom. He closed his own door, crossing to the bed and collapsing on it, not bothering to change out of his outfit.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and blindly swatted at his nightstand, looking for his charger. He plugged his phone in and stared at it for a moment before pulling up his texts. Dean quickly scrolled through, finding his conversation with Cas over the past two weeks and smiled.

They had shared a lot about each other, either trying to force the bond to break or nurture it. Cas had told Dean about life with the pack, being on the run. About how his position as Den Protector left him with little time to do things like watching tv or movies. Dean talked about being raised on the road, although not why he was raised that way, and about his love of all things pop culture. 

They had talked about music, about books, about siblings. And Dean realized, not once did he feel obligated to do that because of some bond he had with Cas. He may have at first, but as the weeks went on, he wanted to know Cas. Dean wanted to talk to Cas, to have Cas in his life as a friend, maybe even more.

Dean swiped back down and started typing out a message.

 _[10:30 AM From Dean]: Cas, I know when we left the diner, we had gotten back to a neutral point. We both have this fear that maybe the bond is doing something, maybe it's not. I don't know. But I need to say something I should have said before we parted earlier._  
_[10:30 AM From Dean]: I'd rather have you, bond or not. I want to get to know you. And not just because of this metaphysical bullshit that happens to be my life._

Dean smiled as a sense of calm came over him. He laid his phone on the nightstand, hoping that if Cas responded back, he'd understand the delay in response. Dean rolled over, pulling a pillow to his chest, before dozing off.

…

A few hours later, Dean woke up to pounding on his door. "DEAN! DEAN! WAKE YOUR ASS UP!" Dean smelled the air and determining there was no smoke, lazily reached for his phone. Three PM. Less than five hours of sleep. He quietly cursed Sam's name for the second time that day and unlocked his phone to check his messages.

 **Text Messages: 3**  
**Missed Calls: 6**  
**Voicemails: 4**

Dean ran his hand down his face and stared at his notifications in confusion. Who the fuck had been so desperate to call him. He pulled down the shutter to see the notifications and, since they were at the top, opened the texts first. All three were from Cas.

 _[11:00AM From Cas]: You're probably asleep by now, but I wanted to make sure I got my feelings straight._  
_[11:04AM From Cas]: I agree that there was a small step backward. While I never wanted to stop getting to know you, I doubted the feelings between us. But as we walked back to our respective cars, there is one thing I realized. Bond or not, the happiness I feel when I spend time with you, the excitement I experience when you text me or call me? Those are real, Dean. And I want to keep getting to know you._  
_[11:06AM From Cas]: Good things do happen, Dean, and I'm excited to find out what those things are. With you._

Dean's heart started beating a tattoo as his smile broadened across his face. The bond he made may have brought them together, but they were both on the same page, wanting to learn about each other before committing to anything.

"DEAN!" Sam banged on the door again, startling Dean. "WAKE YOUR ASS UP AND CHECK YOUR PHONE."

"What do you think I'm doing?" Dean mumbled to himself, as he protected the texts from Cas. He pulled down the notifications shutter and pressed on the missed calls. Bobby. Bobby. Unknown Number. Bobby.

Dean looked up at the door and realized that something was wrong. So very, very wrong. "Sam? It's unlocked."

The door opened, and Sam peeked in. "Uh, it's just me. I sent Maddie home. Neither of you are going into work tonight." He pushed the door open further and crossed into Dean's room. "Charlie and Ash both agreed to take the shifts later." He pointed at Dean's phone. "How many?"

"Six missed calls total." Dean turned his phone at Sam. "I haven't listened to the voicemails yet."

"Can you play them on speaker?" Sam sat next to Dean on the bed, causing Dean's anxiety to build.

"Do you know who the unknown number is, Sam?"

Sam nodded.

Dean pressed for his voicemails to open. The robotic voice came through the speakerphone. He closed his eyes as she repeated the information that he had four new voice messages. The first one started, and Dean relaxed slightly as Bobby's voice played.

_"Dean, You're probably sleeping. Your brother better not be. I need you two awake ASAP._

"That's not so bad, right?" Dean clicked to play the next voicemail.

_DEAN! I don't know why I'm yelling at this damn robot, but I need you to call me now. I'm going to keep calling between you and Sam, but you need to be awake, and you need to hear this from me before you find out on your own."_

"I will say he was nicer to me on my voicemails." Sam shrugged.

Dean rolled his eyes and moved to the next message. As soon as Dean recognized the voice, the temperature in his room dropped below freezing, and he started shivering.

 _"Hello, Dean. You know it's not really nice to keep your phone number from your old man. I just wanted to let you know I'm going to be in your neck of the woods on some **business.** You're probably going to want to stay away from any of your freak friends. I got the proper permits to go after them, and there's no stopping me. I'll see you soon, boy"_.

Dean's stomach dropped, and he looked at Sam. "The proper permits?" Sam nodded and pointed at the phone.

_"Dean, I finally got a hold of Sam. He still hasn't gotten a call, but I know you did. John's in town. He's been hired to go after a pack of Weres who were supposedly responsible for killing five people and injuring another out in Pontiac. He's coming after Cas' pack. I don't know who he bribed or what connections he has, but the permit is legit. I'm reaching out to an old friend out there who can prove they were Wendigo kills and get the permit revoked."_

The call ended, and Dean immediately started to dial Cas' number. "Sam, can you call Bobby, tell him we're on the way?" Sam nodded and pulled out his phone, stepping out of the room to give Dean privacy. Cas picked up on the third ring, and Dean let out a sigh of relief.

"Dean, shouldn't you still be sleeping? It's only–"

"Cas, there is no time to explain. Your pack is in trouble." Dean interrupted, his words quickly exploding out of him. "A shady as fuck hunter was either able to bribe someone or exploit someone and got a permit to hunt Werewolves. I know this jackass doesn't normally go through the legal routes, but he knows he's wanted in Sioux Falls, and the permits give him immunity."

"Wait, what?" Dean could clearly picture Cas' head tilt, and it pained him that he wasn't there. "Immunity from what?"

"He's allowed in the town, and he can legally hunt you guys until he deems the pack destroyed. He's not going to come after you guys, he's going to try and kill all four packs. Or at least take as many of the Weres in town out as he can." Dean stood up and started pacing his room. "This guy is dangerous and unstable, and knows how to negate magic."

The silence between them was deafening. Dean wasn't sure if Cas had muted him and was shouting out directions, or if the call had disconnected. He started to speak when Cas' voice came quietly over the phone.

"It sounds like you know a lot about this guy. That he's caused issues in the past." Another pause. "Who is he, Dean?"

"He's my father, Cas. Mine and Sam's." Dean shut his eyes and squeezed, ready for Cas to yell or scream at him. After a moment of silence, Dean spoke up again. "Cas? Say something, man."

"It sounds like we have an advantage," Cas responded calmly. Dean held his breath, waiting for Cas to start yelling at him. "What do we need to know or do?"

"He uh... He's..." Dean stopped and knew he was going to regret his next words. "Why aren't you yelling at me?"

"Why should I be yelling at you?" Cas' confusion was evident in his voice.

Dean pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it, making sure he had called the right number despite knowing he was on the phone with Cas. "Because it's my father?"

"Dean, we've known each other all of two weeks. That's not a lot of time to tell me your full life story." Cas breathed out a rough chuckle. "I will start yelling at you if you don't tell me what we need to do. You're shaken. I can sense it. If you're scared, then I know I need to take this seriously."

"Thank you, Cas. I'm making a pit stop by Bobby's, and then I'm going to come to you at the homestead. In the meanwhile, I know that Gabriel had people work on fixing the bunker under the silo. Get all of your pack there and lock it down." Dean swallowed roughly, fighting down a million feelings threatening to unload. "John Winchester is a bull-headed asshole. He won't stop to think of other ways to get to you guys, he'll just try to brute force his way after you all."

"And when you get here? What's your plan?"

"I don't know yet, Cas. But the more time we waste on the phone, the more time he has to sneak up on you. Go." Dean paused, hesitant to hang up the phone. "Be safe. Please."

"Same could be said for you, Dean. I'll see you soon."

…

Cas stared at the phone in his hand. Dean's father was not only a hunter, but the hunter coming after his pack, and possibly even the hunter who had filled him with silver buckshot. And Dean thought that Cas would hate him for it.

Shaking his head, Cas pocketed his phone and ran to Gabe's room before banging on the door. "Gabe, we have a problem!"

"Hold on, Cassie!" A couple of moments later, Gabe opened the door in a robe. "What's so bad that you can't take care of it?"

"There's a hunter coming for us. He went through the legal channels to get a permit." Cas watched as Gabe went through the seven stages of grief in less than ten seconds. "Dean and Sam are working on getting him out of town, but Dean believes he's going to go after all the packs."

Gabe looked over his shoulder. "Meg, we gotta move. Now." He turned back to Cas and frowned.

"Find Anna, have her round up the kids, there's a–"

"A bunker under the silo, I know. Dean told me." Cas licked his lips and let out a worried sigh before leaning into Gabe to whisper in confidence. "The hunter is their father, Gabe. Dean warned me that he can negate magic, and he's not usually known for going through the proper channels."

"So the wards on the perimeter?" Gabe frowned.

"Will barely slow him down. I don't know anything about his skill at negating magic, but considering both his sons are witches? It's probably really fucking high." Cas frowned. "Gabe, go get dressed, we need to make sure you and Meg stay safe and get you in the bunker now."

Cas turned and bolted back down the hallway banging on doors. "Pack meeting in the foyer! Now!" He stopped in front of Anna's door and shoved it open. Anna was grabbing a bag and filling it. "I know, Cas. Pack bond. What am I doing?"

"So, you know what's going on, but not what you're supposed to do?"

"I started to panic!" Anna threw her hands up in frustration. "Just tell me what I need to do."

"Go round up the kids, get them in the bunker. I also need you to make sure that Gabe doesn't do anything bull-headed." Cas dragged his hand down his face. "Inias is one of the ones converting that old storage building into apartments, right? He's living in there?"

"Yeah. His room is the second one in on the left."

Cas kissed his sister on the cheek and ran out again. He sped out past the rest of the pack gathering in the foyer, hoping that Gabe would tell them what was going on. In the worst-case, he knew Anna would.

The building that the pack was working on converting sat next to the barn. Cas found himself stripping out of his clothes and shifting to cut the time it would take to get there in half. He skidded to a stop in front of the door and scratched at it, pushing through the pack bond for Inais to come let him in.

"Castiel? Why are you in wolf form?" Inais had opened the door and was squatting down next to Cas instantly. He placed his hand on Cas' head, taking a moment to listen to Cas as he explained everything he knew. "I'll gather everyone here, Castiel, but Aunt Amara? She's going to need you to convince her to come."

Cas whimpered and paced in front of Inias. _"Can you at least tell me where she is?"_

"She found a glade, but she won't tell anyone where it's at. She said at her age, she's allowed a private place. I'm sure if you know," Inais tapped the side of his nose. "You can find her."

 _"Fuck."_ Cas howled in frustration and started back towards the main house. He was relieved to find the pack quickly evacuating, but frustrated to see Gabe leading it. He shifted back to human form and walked up to his brother. "You're supposed to be in the silo."

"Under the silo, Cassie, under it." Gabe gently touched the shoulder of one of the younger wolves, keeping them moving. "I'll go now since you're here. I already sent Meg ahead."

Watching as the last of the pack exited the house and made their way to the silo, Cas shifted back into form and ran towards the woods that lined the one side of the farm. If there were any glades to be found, they would be there. He sprinted through the trees, realizing how much he had missed being able to just run. He knew it was an inappropriate time to have that thought, but the wind through his fur, the moss and dirt under his paws, the scent…

He smelled his Aunt. Cas made a sharp turn and followed the scent to an opening in the trees. In the center, his Aunt Amara was in human form, sitting in the Lotus position with her eyes closed.

"Castiel."

 _"Aunt Amara, we need to go."_ Cas walked up to her and bumped against her arm with his snout. _"Please. There's a hunter on his way."_

"I'm well aware, Castiel. His aura taints these woods." She opened her eyes and gently scratched behind Cas' ear. "He's trying to destroy the magic that we are using to ward our home, but I won't let him do it."

 _"He knows how to negate magic, Aunt Amara. If he gets too close to you..."_ Cas sat on his haunches next to her and whimpered. _"From what I've been told, he won't care what you are, he'll shoot first and ask questions later."_

"Your Dean told you this, didn't he?" Amara rested her forehead against Cas' and pet his side. "I'm not surprised. He's afraid of what he does not understand. Including his own sons."

A branch snapped nearby, and both Cas and Amara's attention locked to it. Cas sniffed the air and found himself unnerved not by what he smelled, but by what he couldn't smell. _"Please, Aunt Amara. There's no time. We can stay safe if we leave now."_

"You've always been such a good member of the pack, Castiel. You knew when to obey and when to question. You always did everything to keep those you love safe." Amara sighed. "Very well, let's get to the safe house."

The sound of a long rifle racking froze them both in their place.

"I don't think either of you are going anywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
